Devious
by Dr McSparkly
Summary: Christmas break at Hogwarts, Hermione gets a mysterious message. *CHAPTER 10 NOW UP* Please Review! I also want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts, and Hermione had decided to stay at school for break with Ron and Harry. She was the only female left her dormitory. When she awoke that morning and found a pile of presents at the bottom of her bed, she threw on a robe and planned to take them downstairs to meet Ron and Harry to open all of their presents together in front of the fire. Until she noticed a note on top of all of them.

She stooped to grab the note. It was very short, and not signed. She could not recognize the handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_I would like to meet you later tonight at midnight in the unused classroom down the Charms corridor. I have a present to give you personally._

_Merry Christmas_

Hermione stared at the note, not knowing what to make of it. Maybe it was a prank. Maybe it was a teacher praising her for her good job as a prefect…but that seemed odd and a little disturbing. But who else could the note be from? The only people left in the school right now that she talked to were Harry and Ron, and she could talk to them any old time.

She shoved the note into her robe pocket and put it out of her mind. She grabbed her gifts and carried them down to the common room to meet up with Harry and Ron. The only other people there were two second year girls and fourth year boy.

She happily opened her presents. Her parents had given her a few novels, one mystery and one romance. They had stopped giving her informational books a few years ago, because they felt she spent too much time on them and thought it would be nice for her to curl up and just enjoy a book. Hermione didn't mind, she liked most kinds of books, anyway. Harry had bought her a planner that would write in itself and change monthly, and all Hermione would have to do is talk to it to tell it what she wanted written in. Ron had given her a new pair of pink fuzzy slippers, because (as Hermione put them on) she realized hers had been rather beat up. The only difference was, these slippers would change color based on whatever Hermione wanted them to be at the time. He said he had bought regular slippers, and did the spell himself. Hermione tried it out.

"Umm… I would like Purple slippers." And sure enough, they instantly faded from pink to purple. "That's really cool, Ron! I'm really proud of you for doing the spell yourself!" She hugged her two friends. "Thanks, both of you!"

"You would think I was a complete idiot and couldn't do magic at all…" Ron mumbled to Harry. Then he said louder, "Anyway, I think we should head down to breakfast. I'm starving!"

Breakfast was a nice occasion. However, she was reminded of the mysterious note when she had gone to change and it fell out of her night robe. During breakfast, she looked around the hall. There were some Hufflepuffs that were older that she had never talked to. The Slytherins just had Draco Malfoy, his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle, and a few first and third years that she didn't know. At the Ravenclaw table, she noticed that there were two boys in some of her classes that she had spoken to a few times, but didn't know very well. She wondered if it was a secret admirer from one of them. She felt unusually flattered, but at the same time couldn't help feeling that Ron or someone set it up as a joke. Again, she tried to forget about it and ate her breakfast with her friends, laughing and talking.

Later that day, they did the usual and had a snowball fight. Hagrid appeared and Ron threw a ton at his back, who didn't notice. The rest of the day went by and with laughter and hot cocoa.

"Hey, it should be about time for the Christmas feast," said Harry. Ron jumped out of his seat as though he had been stung.

"What are we still sitting here for, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, Ron!" Hermione laughed.

Dinner went much the same as breakfast, except the food was incredibly delicious. Hermione didn't think she had ever tasted anything like it. The house-elves outdid themselves this time, but Hermione just enjoyed it. Dumbledore had a large table in the center, so the remaining students sat around it instead of their house tables. She talked briefly with the Ravenclaw boy from her class, who she found out was named Philip. She pulled crackers with Harry and Ron, and watched Hagrid get a little tipsy, which was pretty entertaining. Finally, after a delicious red and green mint pudding, Hermione, Harry, and Ron decided to head back.

They hadn't realized how long they had stayed at the feast; it was rather late by the time they returned to the common room. Harry and Ron played one game of wizards chess, in which Harry lost so bad the pieces stomped away in anger. Hermione just watched, and afterwards decided to go to bed and read one of the books she had received from her parents.

When she reached her dormitory and picked up a book from the edge of her bed, she lay down on the bed and reached over to turn on her lamp. She noticed the note from this morning sitting innocently on her bedside table. She frowned and reread it.

_Hermione,_

_I would like to meet you later tonight at midnight in the unused classroom down the Charms corridor. I have a present to give you personally._

_Merry Christmas_

Hermione sat still for a moment. She decided she would go. After all, she was a prefect, and if it was a prank she would catch whoever it was. She looked at her watch. It was already eleven o'clock. She decided to begin her book and read just a little before she left.

She sat there for about twenty minutes, not comprehending a single line of her book. She was too busy thinking about the mystery person she was going to see. Finally she gave up, threw on jeans and a tee-shirt, and headed out. Luckily, there was nobody in the common room. As she left, she saw that the fat lady wasn't in her frame, either. _She must still be celebrating with Violet, _Hermione thought.

She took her time heading to the Charms corridor. She didn't want to be too early. However, when she finally got to the empty classroom, the mystery person wasn't there yet. She turned on the light, and went and sat on the empty desk at the front of the room. All the school desks had been pushed together in a jumble to one side of the room. She waited. About five minutes went by, when someone else came into the room. Hermione's jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione didn't know what to think. "What are you doing here Malfoy? I can turn you in for pulling pranks like this, you know!"

"Sorry, Granger, but in case you forgot, I am a prefect too. Besides, it wasn't a prank. I came to meet you like the note said I would, didn't I?"

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she just glared at him. Malfoy moved closer. "I asked you here for a reason, and not to just make you mad." He had a glint in his eyes that Hermione couldn't place, but she guessed that it couldn't be good.

"Listen Malfoy, I don't have time to play around-"

"Oh, I assure you. I am not playing. See, I have a slight problem. A problem only you can fix."

"Hmm?" said Hermione, rather warily.

"You may just be a mudblood-" Hermione glared some more, "- but for some reason, I can't stop thinking that a mudblood is exactly what I want. Particularly… you." Malfoy stared at her, unblinking.

"What do you need me for? Decided you need help in class?? Meet me in secret so that nobody knows you're getting help from a dirty mudblood?" she spat.

"Ah, you would think that, wouldn't you? But no. I asked you here because I can't stop thinking about you. When I said I wanted you, I meant it. Will you at least hear me out?"

"And what about Parkinson? I thought she was your girlfriend or something? She sure acts like she is."

"That's exactly what it is, Granger. She's acting. I tried with her back in fourth year, but she drove me nuts. Actually, she still does. But, I don't really want to talk about her, not when you and I have so much to share." He moved closer to her still. Hermione now felt vulnerable sitting here on the desk, with Malfoy in front of her. _If I try to run, he could easily stop me. He looks like he has quite the pack of muscles under all that._ She thought. Then she shook her head. What was she thinking?

"Malfoy, this is getting ridiculous! Have you been given some stupid love potion? You hate me, and I you. You are constantly pissing my friends off. We've never gotten along-"

"That's my father talking. I've always thought you were … well, beautiful." He looked sincere. "As for Potter, well… that's a friendship that I think is too late to work out. Not that my father would have allowed it, anyway. But you… maybe it's too late for you too, but I can't help but try. Did you notice that the only classes I am doing bad in are the ones that we have together? You distract me. Not that I don't enjoy it," he said with a smirk. "I am a bit jealous of Potter and Weasley… keeping you to themselves all the time. That's certainly not fair. So what do you say?" He had moved even closer still, and they were only a few feet apart now. Hermione's head was spinning. Malfoy was looking at her expectantly.

"Malfoy-" she stopped. She didn't know where to begin. Finally she said "Why don't we just… go to bed, and let me sleep on it. I must say… I am a little baffled by this, and rather overloaded with information." She got off of the desk. "We, uh… have about a week left before break ends… maybe we can meet again. Or something." Hermione scooted around him, and Malfoy didn't move. She left rather hurriedly. Once she was nearing the seventh floor, she broke out into a run up to Gryffindor Tower. Lucky for her, the Fat Lady was back, although snoozing, pink cheeked, in the frame.

"Pufferfish! Pufferfish!" Hermione panted. The Fat Lady didn't move. "PUFFERFISH!" Hermione nearly shouted. The Fat Lady jumped, glared at her groggily, and swung open. Hermione dashed to her dormitory, her brain buzzing. She threw the book she had been trying to read onto the floor, threw on pajamas, and lay there, trying to think.

-

She had finally managed to fall asleep around three in the morning, and woke up the next morning with a severe headache. She remembered dreaming, and that Malfoy was definitely in her dream, but she couldn't remember anything about it. She went down to the common room, where Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"Do you know what time it is, Hermione? We've been starving here, waiting for you!" said Ron. "Actually, no offence, but you don't look to good."

"Uhh… I didn't sleep very well, I just need something strong to get me going… what time is it?"

"Eleven thirty. Lucky for you they keep breakfast on until noon during the holidays," said Harry.

"Eleven thirty?!? Why didn't you guys just go without me?"

"Because sometimes, Hermione, we like to try to be nice. Let's go before my hunger takes over and I try to eat your arm off, instead," Ron said.

Just as they were sitting down, the house tables back in place, Malfoy and his cronies swaggered in. Hermione tried to keep her eyes on her plate, but she couldn't. She looked up just in time to see him smirk, then wink at her before turning and sitting at the Slytherin table, his back to her. Hermione just stared at the back of his head while absentmindedly eating whatever was on her plate, contemplating last night.

Suddenly, Malfoy turned around and was blatantly staring at her. She glared again, but then realized why he was staring. Ron had been yelling at her to get her attention, and she hadn't heard a word he was saying. Now she was red in the face.

"What, Ron?"

"Honestly, what are you thinking about? Don't tell me you have to go to the library again? There's nothing for you to study right now." Ron looked exasperated, and Harry was trying to hide a smile. _What the hell is he smiling for?_ So she turned to glare at him instead.

"No, I still just don't feel very well, so I am going back to the dormitory for awhile – no, you stay and finish eating. I will meet you in the common room later if I am feeling better."

She got up to leave, and gave Malfoy a look, who was still looking over curiously… but so was the rest of students that were there. He blinked and went back to his food. Instead of going to the common room, she went back to the deserted classroom.

It was only a few minutes before he joined her there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I know this may be a boring chapter, but I needed something to give a reason for the good parts, no?

"Hermione."

The way he just said her name made her shiver. Never once had he called her by her first name. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Listen, Malfoy," she started, but had no idea where to start. She took another deep breath. "I have a really hard time believing that this isn't some silly prank that you're trying to pull on me-"

Malfoy walked right up to her this time, and grabbed her face, rather roughly, to look into his own. "Listen, Hermione. If I had wanted to pull a prank on you, this isn't how I would have done it. I can't take it anymore; I need to know your answer."

Hermione jerked out of his grip. "But-but… what about your father?!? He would never stand for this. If he won't even let you be friends with Harry, why on earth would he just be okay for you to be with a muggleborn?"

Malfoy gave a seductive smile. "Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Yes, but… you know Harry and Ron would never let me do this, they would as soon just jinx you!"

"Please, Hermione! I thought you were smart! Of course you can't tell them either… we don't want the entire school to know!"

"So… you want to have a secret relationship with me. When exactly are we going to have time to do this?" asked Hermione. She was just fishing for information, trying to see whether or not he was pulling her leg. She wondered if he had hit his head somehow, done something that had turned him crazy, but also didn't have the nerve or want to leave him, either.

"Whenever you want. Fine, if you would rather the pretense that you are tutoring me, I am sure Professor Snape or McGonagall would be willing to let us use a classroom or something." Malfoy's nose was now barely centimeters from Hermione's.

Hermione started breathing faster, her heartbeat quickening for every inch that he moved closer to her. He had backed her up all the way to the desk during their conversation, which Hermione hadn't noticed until she felt it behind her. She looked up into Malfoy's eyes, and finally decided.

"Fine, Malfoy. I can tutor you. Tell me when you want the lessons to be, and – and I suppose we can go talk to McGonagall later." She was clenching the edges of the desk. He was breathing just as hard as her, and she couldn't help looking at his chest, wondering what lay under his clothes as his chest rose up and down in front of her.

"Gee, you seem eager to leave me. Do I really disgust you that much?" He was so close that all he had to do was pucker up and they would be kissing.

"N-no. I am just… you know… um…"

"Nervous? Scared? Maybe… horny?"

"What?!?" Hermione shrieked. Instead of responding, she simply glared at him some more. "I said I would tutor you. And I will. Only because I do know for a fact that you are doing bad in your classes." She finally stepped around him. "Now, when exactly do you want to go visit McGonagall? I don't have all day!"

Malfoy sighed. "Why don't we go now, then? Or do you have plans to go snogging some other boy to do that?" he snapped.

"No," she said timidly. "Now is fine."

-

McGonagall was hard to work with, but had finally agreed. She obviously thought it was odd that Draco Malfoy would go to Hermione Granger for help, but maybe he was doing so bad that he had no choice. Hermione walked out with slight relief that it had worked, but also very nervous about how these tutoring sessions were going to end up. At the end of the hallway, they parted ways to go to their separate common rooms.

"See you later, Granger. Tuesday nights, eight PM sharp." He winked at her again, and walked away. Hermione noticed he seemed a little bouncier.

Before heading up, she just leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes. What on earth had she just gotten herself into?? She almost didn't want to know.

When she entered the common room, both Harry and Ron were there. "What the hell?" said Ron. "We thought you were in the dormitory! And you don't look sick anymore… you look like you might've had a birthday!"

"Well," Hermione thought up something random. "When you said something about the library during breakfast, it reminded me something that I wanted to look up." She smiled satisfactorily, then turned to leave for her dormitory for real.

"Wait! What were you looking up? Where are you going?" Ron yelled up the stairway after her. She noticed Harry sniggering slightly, but ignored them both, and collapsed on her bed. For some reason, she was suddenly excited for term to start up again.


	4. Chapter 4

The last week before term seemed to snail by. Although, Hermione would notice Malfoy giving her those winks and smirks when they were in the Great Hall at the same time. She was also worried that Harry noticed, because whenever Malfoy did this, she would turn red in the face, and Harry would snigger in response. Ron seemed oblivious, as usual.

Finally, during the last dinner before the day of term, Harry said something about it.

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?" asked Ron.

"I was asking Hermione." Harry looked pointedly at her waiting for a response.

"Hmm?" said Hermione.

"Who is the guy you keep blushing over? It happens at almost every meal. I think it's that Ravenclaw, Philip. If so, you should talk to him. He asked about you the other day."

Hermione stared at Harry. "Did he? What did he ask about?"

"He just asked how you were and what you had been up to over break is all."

Ron had stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth, staring incredulously at Hermione. Then he threw his fork on his plate. "Well, if you're after some stupid Ravenclaw, don't you think it would have been nice to tell us? Or something?' Ron was glaring at her.

"Ron! Don't be ridiculous. I have only talked to him a few times; I don't know him well at all. And Harry, don't jump to conclusions." Hermione sighed. "Well, anyway, I am full, and I have so much to get ready for tomorrows classes! I am going back to the common room; I will see you two later." And with that, she simply got up and left, back to her dormitory.

Ron stared after her, his food clearly forgotten. "You know, Harry, she has been acting really funny lately. How can she prepare for classes tomorrow, when we don't even know what classes we'll have yet?"

Harry shrugged. He knew she was lying, maybe for Ron's sake. But he knew that look on her face, he had done the same when he liked Cho. He decided it wasn't his business and would just leave her to deal with it on her own. He went on with his dinner.

-

The next morning, Hermione went to breakfast late, she spent a little extra time on herself before coming down. She was in a very good mood, and was eating very quickly. Ron was stuffing his own face, although quite a bit less eloquently.

"You're late," He said, about ten minutes after she got there.

"Yeah, I woke up a little late." She smiled at him.

"You look…nice." Harry said rather plainly.

"Really? I didn't do anything special." She grinned. She started to say something else but just at that moment, McGonagall was passing out schedules. As soon as Hermione got hers, she smiled some more.

"Potions first, all the way in the dungeons you know! I have to run back and grab my potions supplies. I will see you guys down there, yeah?" She jumped up and left.

Ron almost followed her, but Harry said "Let her go, she's being a strange female that us males clearly don't understand."

"But she-"

"She'll tell us whatever she needs to when she's ready."

Ron reluctantly sat back down.

-

Potions went as it usually did, as Draco had his back to Hermione. With Snape around and witnesses being so close, Draco didn't dare try to catch her eye. He sat facing away from her so he would be less tempted.

Not that it worked at all. He could smell her flowery aroma today; it seemed she had done something extra this morning. After nearly failing at making his potion, on the way out she passed directly by him, and her eyes themselves seemed to be brighter as she talked animatedly to a confused Ron and smirking Harry. Draco wondered why Harry was smirking like that. He didn't like it.

The rest of the day passed very slowly, much as the past week had done. And most of Tuesday went by, without anything different, as they had no classes together. Hermione, though throughout the day she had been as bright as the day before, by the time dinner rolled around, she suddenly became very jittery.

"What the bloody hell is your problem, Hermione? You've been really weird lately," Ron questioned her.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about lately, but… oh alright. I've been asked to tutor Malfoy in a few subjects that he's not doing too well in. Well, I'm a little nervous about it."

"What?!? Harry and Ron said together.

"Yeah, you know… just a once a week thing. McGonagall thinks it will help him pick up his marks… you know, we were both a little shocked that she asked me of all people. She knows we don't get along… but there you go." Harry and Ron both looked flabbergasted. She felt awful lying to her friends, but she didn't know what else to do. They might jinx her just to keep her there if she told them what Malfoy had really said to her.

Both boys just stared at her for a bit. Then Ron laughed. "Well, I know it's gonna suck for you, but I bet Malfoy feels like an idiot for having to be tutored by… well, by a muggleborn! Hah!" He continued to chuckle to himself as he continued eating.

"Well, Hermione. You have to tell us what happens when you get back," Harry told her seriously. "We don't want Malfoy trying to pull a fast one on you, just because he's being forced into this. Will there be a teacher there, at least?"

"I don't know, actually," Hermione said. She wasn't lying this time. She had no idea what the plan was for tonight. "But, it starts at eight, in the dungeons somewhere. It's nearly seven, and I should go gather my books and whatnot. I will be sure to let you know how it goes." Hermione tried to give a reassuring smile, but perhaps it turned out more like a grimace. "See you later."

"See you," said Harry.

"She hasn't stayed for a full meal at all in the past couple days, has she?" Ron shook his head. "She's gonna starve herself sick if she keeps up."

**A/N:** I am so excited to write the tutor scene in the next chapter! Please review and give me your thoughts! Thanks!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione ran up to her dormitory quickly and grabbed all her books and dashed even faster back down to the Transfiguration classroom where McGonagall had told them to have their tutoring lessons. Maybe running was a bad idea, because by the time she got there she was out of breath and a little sweaty.

She pushed the door open and went inside. Draco wasn't there yet, but neither was any teacher. As soon as she set her books down, however, McGonagall came in.

"Now, Miss Granger, I expect you and Malfoy to get along. After all, you two came to me with this idea. If you need someone, Professor Snape should be in his office. I was planning to stay here with you, but Professor Dumbledore and I have some things to do at the Ministry. Ah, and here's Mr. Malfoy! Well, good luck to both of you." Draco sat down across from Hermione. "And Mr. Malfoy, I expect to see some better marks from you soon." With that, McGonagall turned and left them there, alone.

About a minute passed in silence before Hermione decided to get started.

"So uh… did you bring your homework with you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well, which are you having the most trouble with?"

"Like I said, I am doing badly in all the classes that I have with you. I wasn't lying."

"So… Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts. I am surprised Snape hasn't said anything to you about your Potions work."

"He's afraid he'll get it from my father if he starts bothering me about it."

"Well, Transfiguration is due tomorrow, why don't we start with that?"

Draco pulled it out, and had it finished in about ten minutes. Hermione checked it over.

"Draco… I don't understand why you are failing, this is fine. There's nothing for me to even correct." She noticed Draco was shifting uneasily in his seat. "Have you been failing on purpose?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I wanted to see you more," he said seriously. He stood up suddenly and walked over to Hermione's side.

Hermione stood up slowly. "Draco… I suppose I am flattered but-" but her words were cut off as Draco pulled her towards him and he mashed his lips against hers. She struggled for a few seconds, but then she just let him kiss her. She closed her eyes, and thought about how cool and soft his lips were. She didn't mind this… she was being backed into the wall behind her and Draco's tongue parted her lips and began searching inside her mouth, wanting more of her. Hermione gave in altogether and wrapped her hands around Draco's neck.

Draco was twisting his hands into her bushy hair, when he suddenly stopped and let go of her. Hermione was confused and a little hurt until she understood. They heard footsteps outside the classroom, getting closer. The two of them dashed back to their seats and Draco pulled out his Potions homework and began working immediately. Snape entered the room.

"How is your… study session going?" he asked.

"It's fine, sir. I've already finished Transfiguration. We were just starting on Potions, sir." Draco said. Snape looked at Hermione.

"Good, then," he said acidly. Hermione knew she looked flustered from her 'encounter' with Draco, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Snape was looking back and forth between them, and he knew something was going on. He almost asked, but then decided he didn't want to know. "I shall see you both in class on Thursday," he said instead, and walked out much like McGonagall had.

Draco let out a low whistle. Hermione sighed.

"Oh, Draco, that was close! What if he had caught us?"

"So what if he had? They keep a bunch of teenagers locked up in a castle together for eight months a year and they think that nothing happens? If that is what they think, they are all completely out of their minds. There isn't much he could have done anyway, we were just kissing," he said with narrowed eyes. He finished his Potions homework, again in about ten minutes, but instead of handing it to Hermione he moved to sit next to her and slid it to her.

Hermione looked it over quickly and slid it back to him. "It's fine," she said. She began to wonder what Snape's reaction would have been if he had seen what they were doing. She had enjoyed kissing Draco, she had to admit that. She was certain that Draco was right, about students doing things they shouldn't be with each other, but at the same time she had the feeling that if Snape had seen he wasn't just going to let it go. And if the word got out, neither would Harry and Ron.

Draco finished his homework, without any more 'delays'. However, he sat very close to Hermione while he did. It was very quick. After Hermione finished looking over his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, she didn't know what to do next.

"Are we supposed to tell Professor Snape that we're done?"

"I wouldn't bother. Why would you and I, who hates each others guts, stay together longer than we have to?" he said with a smirk. Hermione looked at him, and had the urge to knock him on his back and kiss him again. She shook her head. "Listen," Draco continued. It seemed he could read her expression because he said, "Obviously, these tutor sessions aren't the appropriate place to be that sort of thing. So, let the tutor sessions be tutor sessions, and when we're done we can go to the Room of Requirement."

Hermione stared at Draco. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am very serious." He packed up his homework and picked up his bag. Hermione didn't move, so he grabbed her bag too.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Carrying your stuff for you. Is that alright?"

"Uh…" Hermione didn't know what to do. The closest thing she had ever had to a boyfriend was Viktor Krum, and that certainly wasn't long lasting, or anything like this. "I suppose it's okay." She got up and followed him out into the corridor. It was now almost nine o'clock. They hadn't even been there for an hour. Most of the school would already be in their common rooms. Hermione mentioned this to Draco, and wondered if they might get in trouble for being out.

"First of all, the teachers know we were studying. Second of all, we're prefects, remember? We can be out until eleven. You really do worry too much. I'm gonna have to fix that…" he said.

They made their way up to the seventh floor, and didn't meet anybody. Draco was the one to ask the Room of Requirement to open. When they entered, Hermione was in complete shock. She certainly would not have expected this.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE AND THIS CHAPTER HAS MATERIAL THAT SOME MAY FIND TOO EXPLICIT.

In the dimly lit room, there was a red and black table. The walls were painted in scarlet with little sconces placed around them. The table was directly in the middle of the room, beautifully set with fine, pale gold china and two small candles in the middle of it. Hermione's jaw dropped at the sight of it.

"Draco, this is… beautiful. But… why?"

"I asked for the room to be as beautiful as you. I was hoping that we could have a little 'date' if you will, so we could get to know each other better. I know you are still unsure about this," Draco said, while staring straight at Hermione. He reached over and with a little nudge of his finger, closed her mouth. He smirked a little.

She moved into the room, and as she got closer she saw a single red rose placed on the seat. She picked it up and turned back around to face him. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." He went to her side and pulled out the chair, for her to sit. She did so, although reluctantly. He moved around the table to take the other seat. As he sat, a delicious looking salad appeared on both of their plates. Hermione, who realized she was starving from leaving dinner so abruptly, grabbed her fork and started eating. It _was_ delicious. Malfoy smirked even more this time, glad at least she was eating and not leaving.

After the salad, Hermione finally decided to ask what had been on her mind. "Draco, why me? What brought this on, so suddenly?" As she spoke, the plates' leftovers cleared and a meal worthy of the Christmas feast took their place.

Draco looked into her eyes. "I have so many reasons as to why I want you. As to why I waited until now to tell you, is still a mystery to me. And, there are things I still don't know about you, and things you don't know about me. So, why don't we start from the beginning? We can chat like a normal couple would over dinner."

"There's no way we could ever be a normal couple," she said, but picked up her fork and began to eat.

"We can try," he said, and picked his fork up as well. The dinner passed and went just as Draco said it would, they simply made small talk. Hermione realized that not only was she starting to enjoy his company, but it was so _easy_ to be with him. Once the conversation started, they didn't run out of things to say. Dessert came and went also, and Hermione was sad that their 'date' was almost over, as it seemed.

"Draco, this was amazing. I am speechless. And more than surprised." She sighed.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked.

"Yes, everything was absolutely delicious."

"Would you like seconds of dessert?"

"I don't think I could, I'm really full."

"Oh, but I think you do want seconds. I think you proved that to me in our little study session earlier." He stood from his seat and walked over to her, to pull her seat back so she could get up, too. Hermione had left the rose sitting in her lap during dinner. She picked it up again as she got up and the table disappeared.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to find the table gone, but Draco pulled her face back towards his own and softly brushed her lips with his. Hermione just stood there, feeling like she was betraying everybody but at the same time wanting to do nothing but stay here with him.

She leaned into him, waiting for more. Draco smirked in his usual way, and left her on tenterhooks for a few seconds, until he finally closed the last bit of distance between their lips. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as he deepened the kiss and pulled the rose from her hand, and set it on top of her school bag, which lay where the table had been. He pulled her close to him, and began to trail little kisses to her jaw bone and then down her neck.

As he reached the collar on her shirt, she automatically reached up between them to loosen her Gryffindor tie. As she did so, he undid the first few buttons. Hermione was breathing faster and she was sure Draco could hear and feel her heart beating out of her chest. She had never done anything like this before. She had had a few dreams about it over Ron, but as the idiot would never seem to come to his senses, she had given up on him. Now she was experiencing it for the first time, and with none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist, trying to pull him closer to her, although there was nothing left between them now except clothes. Draco seemed to realize this, too; he immediately began removing her sweater vest. Hermione knew she had to let him go, just for a second, to get the sweater off, but did so reluctantly, only because she didn't want to take her hands off him. He removed his own sweater, then his tie and his button up shirt.

Hermione took one glance at the muscles, the ones she had wondered about, and even dreamed about (although at the time she wouldn't have admitted so). She was in awe; they were perfect in every way. He was slight but muscular. His skin was perfectly smooth and she rubbed her hands up and down his chest, just wanting to touch his skin, which felt like silk to her rough hands.

When Hermione finally pulled her eyes away from his perfection, she noticed that a bed had appeared in the corner of the room. It was in the same lavish colours as the table had been, and very large. She gasped at the ornate piece of furniture. Draco looked around to see what she was looking at, and then chuckled. "I suppose this room gets a lot of visitors like us. It seems prepared for anything – literally." Hermione, however, just gaped at the bed.

Draco began to pull her towards it, leaving their removed clothing forgotten in the middle of the room. As they got closer to the bed, they had also gotten closer to one of the lights on the wall. Draco could now see Hermione's lavish bra under her white blouse. It was a deep purple with black lacing on it, and he was a little surprised to see her wearing something so… sexy. He didn't mind the fact that she didn't try hard to be sexy during school… that was usually the kind of girls that went after him. He had been with most of them, because they were so willing. He liked that Hermione was a little harder to get. It meant she was worth it, not some toy.

He sat down on the bed, but Hermione just stood there. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Are you uncomfortable? I can stop anytime you want."

"It's not that… it's just… I've… I haven't…" she was a little ashamed; she didn't know where to go from here. She liked it when he was doing the work, and she just went along with it.

Draco looked confused for a second, and then his eyes lit up as he understood the dilemma. "Oh! Sorry… well, do you want me to continue, then?" Hermione nodded, feeling rather sheepish.

Instead, Draco stood back up, and turned Hermione to face him, with her back to the bed. He pushed at her lightly to back her all the way up, and she got the idea and climbed up backwards onto the smooth, soft covering, as Draco started kissing her again, this time much more forcefully. Now that he knew she would let him kiss her and touch her, he was going to give it his all. He had never felt like this before; usually he pretended to enjoy kissing girls, just so he could get on with the sex. But he didn't mind if they never made it that far, he was fine just tasting her lips on his.

Hermione felt the force behind his kiss, and kissed back just as hard. She twisted her fingers into his blond hair, feeling how soft it was. Draco slid his hand up her skirt and felt there, too, lace panties, which he steadily removed. Hermione let go of his hair and began undoing his pants. She didn't think it was fair that he had full access already and she had nothing. _Stupid skirts_, she thought wildly.

She managed to remove his pants and boxers all in one go. Now, Draco was completely naked, and very obviously ready for her. Hermione inhaled quickly at the sight of what was below. _That can't possibly be normal… that's just monstrous!_

Draco moved on top of Hermione, and undid the rest of the buttons on her blouse, removing it, but leaving the tie. He moved up with her until her head was resting on the decorative pillows. He began to kiss down her neck this time, but instead of stopping he continued down until her bellybutton. She was breathing very heavily now, and Draco could read the lust in her eyes. Slowly he reached his hand back up her skirt, rubbing her thigh, and moving closer to her entrance.

He looked up to see her face as he slid one finger in, gently. Her expression alone almost tipped him over the edge. She gave a soft moan and began to rock slightly in rhythm with his hand. He put his other hand up to her face, a finger in her mouth, which was open as she gasped with pleasure. She closed her lips around it, sucking it and licking lightly. He moved his torso back up to replace his finger with his own lips.

Hermione was going crazy. She knew she had given in to Draco, she had accepted that. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled his body closer. She could feel him throbbing at her thigh. Draco began to slide in, but stopped when he saw Hermione's face turn from pleasure to pain.

"I'm hurting you. We'll stop," he said, moving away from her.

"No! Well, yes, it hurts, but no matter when we do it, it will hurt, right? And I want you. Now." Her face was pleading now, instead.

Draco thought for a minute, then figured she was right. After all, this was what he had been wanting for the past couple of years. He just hated to see her in pain, especially when he was the one causing it. But, he rather he cause her this pain than some other man. He knew she had liked Weasley for a while, and the thought that he didn't give her the time of day angered him. He knew he wanted to be the one she had first.

He hovered over her again, and kissed her passionately as he entered her as slow as possible. Once he was all the way in, he could taste her tears. He paused and waited for her to initiate the next move. He didn't want to make it worse for her.

After about a minute, Hermione began to move her hips. _Why did he stop?_ She was getting antsy, and now that the initial shock was over, she felt more than ready. Draco understood and complied, although he was still extremely gentle with her. Hermione had never felt anything like this. This was nothing like what she did with herself in the showers, thinking about Ron. She liked this much, much more.

Hermione knew that no matter what happened after this, she would never regret giving in to Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione awoke the next morning, her eyes still closed, but she could feel Draco's arms around her. She could hear him snoring slightly in her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She smiled and snuggled into him as she remembered the night before. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up, jerking Draco awake.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" He asked groggily. Hermione was rushing around, trying to find all her clothes that had been strewn about the room.

"I have to go to the library! I have to look for a spell right away!"

"But Hermione, it can't wait? Why-"

"Draco… last night, we didn't use… I could get…" she was almost in tears at the thought. She wasn't ready for that. Draco just sat there for minute, and then realizing what she meant, he chuckled a little. "This isn't funny!" she said, her tears falling down her cheeks now.

Draco got out of bed and went to hold her. "It's alright. I did a spell last night, while you were too hot and bothered to notice. You'll be fine." He wiped away her tears and held her close. She dropped the clothes she hadn't managed to get on yet, and put her arms around him, trying to calm down.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I didn't mean to." He pulled her away so he could look at her face. He noticed that in her rush to get dressed, her buttons on her blouse were all wrong, and she had missed a few holes. He sighed and looked at his watch. "Aw, dammit."

"What? What's wrong?"

"We missed Transfiguration. It started a half hour ago."

Now Hermione was really freaking out. Draco didn't know how to calm her down. He had to admit, it looked bad. After all, McGonagall knew they had been studying together the night before, and now neither of them were in class. Hermione slumped on the floor.

"What are we supposed to do? We can't just walk in there!"

"We'll just skip for today. If McGonagall asks, we were up late while you were trying to make me understand something. We both accidently slept in." Which was partly true. "Let's just have some breakfast, and go back to our common rooms." As he spoke, the table reappeared with food on it for them both.

"I don't know if we can have this kind of relationship, Draco. It's too hard."

"Howabout we just save our Room here for the weekends? So this doesn't happen again."

Hermione mulled that over, and decided that was fine. After breakfast, they got dressed (Hermione fixing her buttons properly), grabbed their stuff and headed back to their common rooms, but before they walked out, Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her close, one last time, and kissed her passionately.

"I'll see you Friday night, let's say at eleven?" he said, with his usual smirk back in place. Hermione nodded and they walked out, separately.

She heard lunch taking place in the Great Hall, and decided to head there, even though she wasn't hungry. She took her usual seat next to Ron, who started on her immediately.

"Where the hell were you?" he demanded, bits of food spraying Hermione in the face.

"My little tutoring session with Malfoy lasted longer than anticipated, and when I was finally done, I was hungry, so I snuck to the kitchens to get some food, and then by the time I got to bed, it was very late. I accidently slept in. I'll go talk to McGonagall about it later, I'm sure she'll understand."

She wasn't very hungry because of the breakfast she had had in the Room of Requirement, so she just nibbled on things here and there. Halfway through the lunch hour, an owl fluttered down in front of Hermione. Slightly confused, she opened it.

_Miss Granger,_

_I am aware that you and Mr. Malfoy studied late into the night, causing you both to miss class this morning. However, I noted Mr. Malfoy's great improvement of his homework immediately when he handed it to me, so I think it best to give you two sessions a week, instead of cramming everything into one. Tuesdays and Thursdays at eight PM in the Transfiguration classroom should work for you both. If not, please let me know. Otherwise, I shall see you both tomorrow night. _

_Feel free to hand in your homework whenever it is convenient to you. Have a good rest of the day._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Hermione's jaw dropped. She looked over at Draco, and saw he had the biggest smile on his face. She started to smile too, but as Ron was reading the note over her shoulder aloud for Harry to hear, she realized that smiling was probably a bad idea. Unfortunately, Harry was smarter than she thought.

-

Later that night, in the common room, Ron had asked Hermione to look over some homework. As she did so, he actually fell asleep on the couch, snoring. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, but Harry decided to take advantage of the situation.

"What's going on with you and Malfoy?" he asked quietly.

"I told you, McGonagall asked me to tutor him."

"Yes, but Parvati said you never came back last night. At all. And, no matter what time you go to bed, you've never missed a class unless you were in the hospital wing."

Hermione didn't know what to do. She knew it would make Harry angry to know that one of his best friends was having it with his most hated schoolmate. But at the same time, she didn't feel right lying to him. So instead, she didn't say anything. She knew Ron would be foolish enough to eat up whatever story she gave him, but Harry clearly knew something was up.

"Hermione."

"What, Harry?"

"I have a feeling about what's going on. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Clearly, I am having the time of my life. Especially right now, doing Ron's homework for him all the fucking time, while he sleeps!" She was really starting to get irritated with the way Ron treated her. Harry raised his eyebrows at her and put down his quill.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"I can take care of myself."

"Please Hermione. Just tell me what's going on."

Hermione put her quill down, too. She bit her lip. "Oh alright." She sighed, feeling worried about Harry's reaction, but it was now or never. "Draco wrote me a note over break, telling me that he had wanted me for a few years now. The tutor sessions are just a thing for us to be together, but really, we actually do study while we're there." _He doesn't need details_, she decided. Harry sat in silence for a minute.

"Harry, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be angry," she pleaded.

"I can't say that I am angry… I am, however, worried. What if it's a trick? I don't want you to get hurt, you're one of my best friends."

Hermione sighed. "I know, I thought the same thing. But when I finally agreed to see him, he seemed so…different. I can't really explain it, Harry, but when I, uh, hung out with him, I was surprised to find I actually enjoyed his company. You know, when he's not being a complete arse."

Harry snorted. "Fine. But, if you think it's getting out of hand, do _not_ hesitate to come tell me. I can't help but feel that something isn't right."

Ron awoke with a start at that moment. "Are you done, Hermione? I'm tired."

"Why don't we say yes, and you can figure it out for yourself. I am not doing your homework for you, anymore, Ronald! For one thing, you don't learn that way, and for another, it really pisses me off!" She grabbed her things, leaving Ron and Harry there. She stomped up to her dormitory.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked.

"I wouldn't ask if I were you." Harry picked up his quill again, thinking that whatever Malfoy's plan was with Hermione, it couldn't be good.

"Women," muttered Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

Most of the semester seemed to fly by. The tutor sessions ended in playful banter and the weekends were like a dream to Hermione. Sometimes they would just sit and cuddle while she read a book. Sometimes they would play wizard chess or Exploding Snap. Sometimes they just sat and talked.

Now the days were getting longer and warmer. Hermione was just thinking about her upcoming time with Draco, which was to start in about an hour, when she noticed she had received another note from him.

_Hermione,_

_I was hoping you could meet me by the front doors tonight instead of the Room of Requirement. I have a little something I would like for us to do. And meet me a little earlier if possible, so we don't get in trouble._

_Until tonight,_

_Draco_

Hermione was slightly confused by his request, but decided to yield to it anyway. Since he wanted to meet her earlier, she didn't bother to change and went downstairs in her skirt and blouse and tie, but decided to leave her robes behind.

On her way out of her dormitory, she suddenly thought of their first night together. She couldn't help but suppress a smile. Despite Draco's hints, she couldn't bring herself to do it again, no matter how much she wanted him. But Draco never pushed her, and she liked that. As she was walking, she noticed Harry and Ron sitting by the fireplace. Ron had his back to her, so she gave a small wave to Harry, who rolled his eyes as she left quietly.

Harry still didn't like the idea of her with Malfoy, but he'd stopped pestering her about it. As long as he wasn't hurting her, there wasn't much he could do. Ron was still completely in the dark. Harry had of course told Ginny, who had immediately started begging Hermione for details.

The castle was fairly quiet as she headed down to the entrance hall, and she only had to wait a few minutes before Draco met her there. As he strode over to her, he took a quick glance around to make sure that nobody was watching, took Hermione's hand, and began to lead her out the front doors.

"Draco, where are we going?"

"Somewhere very beautiful. Not that it would ever compare to you." He gave her a half smirk, half cheesy grin. Hermione noticed she was beginning to get very giggly around him when he said things like this. She couldn't help it. He led her towards the lake, and to the far end, where there were tall trees and the castle lit up in the distance. He stopped abruptly when he decided he'd found the right spot, and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Engorgio."

A huge blanket materialized in his hand. He had shrunk it to fit into his pocket. He laid it out before them, then proceeded to lay down on it.

"Lay with me. I want you to see the stars."

Hermione did so, and as soon as she looked up to the sky she gasped. Here, next to the lake, the stars shone so bright she wondered how she never noticed this. The entire sky was illuminated in constellations.

"Draco… this is absolutely perfect." She leaned over and suddenly grabbed his lips in a bruising kiss, thinking she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He kissed back furiously, and noticed her give a little shiver. He chuckled a little.

"Now, is that shiver because of me, or are you cold?"

"I don't know. Maybe both."

"Why didn't you bring a sweater or something?"

"Well, you didn't tell me we would be outside!"

This made Draco chuckle again. He removed his own jacket and handed it to her.

"Won't you be cold?

"I will be fine. Your legs are bare, too. You need it more than me."

Hermione wrapped the jacket around her legs, and snuggled into Draco, who wrapped his arms around her. She was content just like this. Draco began to hum in her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

-

Hermione opened her eyes. It was daylight. She heard Draco's soft breathing behind her. She was shocked that they fell asleep out here. She was also shocked they didn't freeze to death. The grass around their blanket was covered in dew, and the sun shone brightly off the lake. She turned over, still in Draco's arms, and snuggled into him as much as possible to try and get away from the cold morning breeze. Her movements woke Draco out of his reverie.

"Morning, sunshine," he said, with his eyes still closed and his voice thick with sleep.

"Morning," she yawned. "We are going to have to find a way to sneak back into the castle." She dreaded that. And despite how cold she was, she was oddly comfortable.

"Don't worry about it. You know, Blaise figured out that we were together. He's smarter than I gave him credit for."

"Harry and Ginny know, too. I thought he was going to hunt you down and rip you to pieces." They both laughed at that. Draco sat up, dragging Hermione with him as she was still in his arms. Reluctantly, they got up. Draco shrunk the blanket again and stuck it in his pocket. He put his jacket around Hermione's shoulders, and took her hand.

They walked around the lake for a little bit, just enjoying the atmosphere and each other. Suddenly Hermione's stomach rumbled. Draco laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I guess we better get you to some food, sweetheart."

Hermione blushed as they walked back grudgingly towards the castle. She was happier than she could have ever imagined. She didn't even care if they got in trouble for staying out all night, it was worth it. They opened the doors to the entrance hall.

"Well, well, well. I should have figured as much," said a voice.

**A/N:** Sorry, I know it's short. But, I thought it would be a good cliffhanger 


	9. Chapter 9

The voice belonged to Professor Snape. Draco looked around in horror and also saw Pansy Parkinson standing next to him, with a disgusting look on her face.

"Wow, Draco, the mudblood must be good in bed. There's no other reason you would be with someone who smells as bad as she does," sneered Pansy. "Or were you just practicing for me?"

"Listen, you slag, I would never want you. You spend most of your time showing your bits off to anyone who will look." Draco ignored Pany's shocked face, turned to look at Hermione again, but she was gone. "Gods, Pansy, why do you have to be such a bitch?" Draco started off to look for Hermione, but Snape grabbed his shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy, since you and Miss Granger were out past curfew, and stayed there, I believe detention should be in order for both of you. I was just taking Miss Parkinson here to do her own detention. Perhaps you should join us."

"We weren't out past curfew!" lied Draco. "We got up early this morning."

Snape smirked. "I can't say that I believe you. However, I suppose without proof…" Snape's lip curled and Draco hurried away before Snape could change his mind.

Draco ran all the way up to the seventh floor, and stopped at the portrait of a very plump woman who Draco knew to be the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. She was asleep at the moment, so he sat down and waited. Hermione had to come out eventually.

Only after a few minutes, the portrait opened, but it was Ginny and Harry who walked out. They gave Malfoy a strange look, but he remembered Hermione saying that her friends knew about their secret relationship. Malfoy stood up.

"Uhm, Potter?" He had no idea how to talk to him without being a total douchebag, but he had to try. For Hermione.

"Hmm?" Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Uh… is Hermione in there?"

"Lost her, have you?"

Draco saw the Weasley girl punch Potter in the arm. "I haven't seen her since last night. Have you had a fight?"

Draco paused. "Not exactly. Pansy saw us and… well, she wasn't very nice. I think it may have hurt Hermione's feelings, and I don't know where she went. On top of it, Snape caught us coming back into the castle…" he trailed off, his voice strained.

Ginny took pity on him. "Well, when she's upset, she usually goes to the library. Actually, when anything happens, she tends to go to the library. You might want to look there." She smiled a little.

Draco nearly hugged the redhead. He smiled a real smile, the first time Ginny and Harry had ever seen one from him. "Thanks!" He ran off toward the library.

"I still don't like it," Harry muttered.

"I think it's kinda cute," Ginny said with a smirk.

Harry just stared at her incredulously.

*

Draco was out of breath by the time he reached the library corridor. He slowed down, held a stitch in his side for a moment, then dashed into the library, causing Madame Pince to give him a dirty look. He looked around and didn't see her at any of the tables in the immediate vicinity, so he began prowling between every bookshelf. It wasn't until he reached the very back of the main library, almost into the Restricted Section, did he see her sitting on the floor in a dark corner, a book open and upside down hiding her face. The only reason he could tell it was her was because of her hair poking out obnoxiously around it.

"Hermione," he whispered and knelt down. He received a sniffle in response. He reached and moved the book away from her face. It was obvious she had been crying; her face was so wet she might have dumped a goblet full of water on herself. Draco closed the book and settled on the floor next to her.

"Hermione, please talk to me."

"Is that how you think of me? Just some m-mudblood to shag?"

"Wha- No! Pansy is just a jealous bitch. And what she said was cruel."

"What about Professor Snape! We are in sooo much trouble!" she whined, a fresh wave of tears making their appearance. Draco wiped them away.

"I've told him that we weren't out all night, that we just woke up early. He doesn't believe me, but there isn't anything he can do without proof."

Hermione choked back the rest of her sobs and tried to calm down. Draco looked at the book she had been trying to hide behind. "Tale of the Water Plimpies?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Luna told me I should read it. I figured I would just do it. It's easier than arguing with her."

"And… how far do you get, reading it upside down?"

Hermione actually laughed a little this time. "Not far, I suppose."

Draco couldn't help noticing that even when her face was red, puffy, and wet she was still beautiful. He leaned in and kissed her. Hermione wanted to be mad, but she just couldn't. She arched herself against him and snaked her arms around his neck, not intending to ever let go. Automatically, Draco's hands started making his way up her shirt toward her chest, until they heard a familiar "Ahem!"

Shocked and embarrassed, they shot away from each other under Madame Pince's piercing glare. "Kindy _stop_ degrading my library. If you insist on snogging each other, please find somewhere else to go," she said irritably. "And preferably not anywhere so conspicuous." She stalked away.

Hermione was red in the face, feeling completely mortified. "I thought we were supposed to keep this relationship discreet! At the rate we're going the whole school will know by the end of the day!"

"The whole school…" Draco trailed off. "It's nearly lunchtime now, and you still haven't eaten, have you?" Hermione shook her head. "Well, we don't want anybody else seeing, do we? You go ahead to the Great Hall, I will see you later." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and strode out of the library.

*

Hermione ran into the bathroom really quick and fixed herself up a little. She headed off towards the Great Hall, and only realized just how hungry she already was. Harry and Ginny were already there, and Ron was just sitting down. She plopped herself next to Ron and began piling her plate with food.

Ron and Harry had started a deep discussion about Quidditch (go figure) with Seamus. Ginny took the opportunity to lean across the table and talk to Hermione.

"Malfoy told us what Parkinson said. I'm really sorry about that. And I hope you didn't get into any trouble with Snape."

"No no, everything's fine." Just at that moment Malfoy chose to swagger into the Great Hall with Zabini just behind him. The two sat down at the Slytherin table and put their heads together, shooting glances at the Gryffindor table all the while. Hermione was glad that Harry and Ron were so into their discussion.

Hermione looked back to Ginny. "So why did Draco talk to you? That's unlike him."

"He was buggered trying to find you. He seemed really worried. I think if I ever actually got the chance to see the two of you together openly it would make for a totally cute couple."

"Yeah, and the gossip of the century."

Ginny smirked. "That's another reason it would be cute. Nobody would be expecting it."

Hermione shook her head at her friend, thinking she was crazy. However, as the day rolled on, she found herself slipping into daydreams about her and Draco walking about the castle, holding hands, going to Hogsmeade. The things that most couples do together. She desperately wanted to know what that felt like. Maybe Ginny was right. She usually was.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long, it was hard to formulate in my head. But, here it is… please let me know what you think 


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione wondered what Draco had in mind to do tonight. She really did have homework to finish, but she couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts had been filled ceaselessly with thoughts of Draco. Finally she gave up completely and headed off to the Room of Requirement early.

Draco was already there. "I was bored and figured it might possible to meet you here early… were you bored?"

"No, I have homework to do, but I just couldn't concentrate."

"Oh really? That's seems unlike you," he said, with his trademark smirk back in place. "Why was that?"

"Why do you think?" she responded, with a mischievous look.

"Gee, I don't know…" he got up and walked up to her, cupping her face in his hands, planting a light kiss on her lips. She trembled slightly at his touch. She still couldn't get over him doing little gestures like this to her. He chuckled a little and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace.

Hermione was breathing in his scent. She couldn't get enough of it. She decided what they were going to do tonight. She looked over her shoulder, and sure enough, the bed had appeared for them again, as it always did. Mustering her courage, she took Draco by the hand and led him to the bed.

Draco raised his eyebrow at her, slightly disbelieving. "I haven't seen that look in your eye since our first night together." He pushed her back on the bed.

"Draco… I want that again."

He went from a smirk to a genuine smile. "Anything for you."

***

The next morning, as Draco and Hermione left the room of requirement separately and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Draco ahead, Hermione couldn't help but feel elated. On the one hand, she wanted to tell Ginny everything, but didn't know if she could bring herself to talk about it. She dropped down into the seat next to Ginny.

"You and Malfoy have fun last night?"

"What?" Hermione said in bewilderment. How could she know?

"Well, he came in, about a minute before you, with the biggest smile on his face I have ever seen. And for the general public to see him smile at all is saying something." Ginny smirked, and it was obvious that she had an idea already of what was going on.

Hermione blushed. She stole a glance to the Slytherin table, where Draco was unabashedly looking at her with a slight twinkle in his grey eyes. Hermione was ready to launch into the whole story, but just at that moment Harry and Ron decided sit down with them.

"I looked for you all over the place last night, Hermione," said Ron, as he piled his plate with everything on the table.

"Oh, really?" Hermione said in a clipped voice.

Ron seemed not to notice. "Yeah, I wanted you to look at that essay for Binns, I'm having trouble with it."

Hermione heard Ginny snort into her pudding. "Yeah, maybe if you are having so much trouble, you could try paying attention for once. That might bring your grades up. And if you're still having problems, try talking to Binns himself!"

"But-" Ron was cut off by the owls making their morning appearance. A school owl dropped in front of Hermione with a small note attached.

_Miss Granger, _

_I would like you to come to my office today after breakfast. There is a matter that needs to be discussed. _

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Ginny, who had been reading over Hermione's shoulder, had a doubtful look on her face. "Her notes are a usually a little more – er, friendly, aren't they?"

"Yeah…" Hermione had no idea what it could be about. Unless… no, it couldn't be. Or could it?

She finished her breakfast, a little slower than usual, and got up to go and see McGonagall. She told Ginny that she would indeed tell her everything later, and set off.

She knocked on McGonagall's door, still contemplating the note.

"Come in."

Hermione stepped in. She was shocked to see Draco standing there facing their Professor, also. She went to face the desk, not acknowledging that he was there.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Now, Mr. Malfoy, I believe that your work is more than satisfactory, and that your tutor sessions with Miss Granger are no longer necessary."

"But Professor, Her- Granger always looks over my work and helps me correct a lot of it. It wouldn't be so great if she weren't there to help," said Draco.

Hermione said nothing. She saw McGonagall's eyes look beadily from her to Draco.

"Professor Snape came and spoke to me yesterday." When neither Draco nor Hermione said anything, she continued. "It seems the two of you have taken ahh… a liking to each other."

Hermione felt herself go red in the face. That seemed to happen anytime Draco was around, no matter the situation. She looked over at him and was shocked to find a ridiculous smirk on his face.

"Yeah, so? Is that a problem?" he asked.

Professor McGonagall seemed taken aback by his response. She hadn't expected him to admit it. go"Well, no. However, I think I know what has been going on here." She thought for a minute. "I want you to go back to only one session a week, and we'll see if your work stays top notch."

"So you're telling me that I am not allowed to get help on my homework just because I happen to like the smartest girl in school who can help me the most? You're being ridiculous!" He said almost furiously.

Hermione turned, impossibly, redder. She stared at her feet, and felt the butterflies again in her stomach. On the one hand, she simply could not believe he was talking to their professor this way. On the other hand, his words made her want to… well. That was a thought to be saved for later.

Professor McGonagall stared wide eyed from Draco to Hermione. "Well. In that case… I suppose you are dismissed." She stood from her chair and Hermione dashed from the room before she could look again at either her teacher or Draco. She ran all the way back up to her dormitory, where Ginny was waiting to hear everything.

Hermione told her what had happened. Ginny sat for a minute, then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Hermione said.

"Well, c'mon! What on earth can she do? I know it's shocking, but really, it's just two students dating, which happens all the time. They don't freak out about everyone else who dates!"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Hermione wailed.

"You need to calm down, Hermione. What are you so worked up for?" Ginny asked. When Hermione didn't answer, she took a guess. "You don't want anybody to find out, do you? And now that both Snape and McGonagall know, you're afraid everybody will find out."

"It's don't so much care about everybody. Snape is friends with Draco's dad. It's him I'm worried about."

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long! I just recently moved and started a new job. Unfortunately, this new job may mean that the chapters will take longer in the future, I am still unsure. Keep reviewing though, I love hearing you're thoughts on it!


End file.
